User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/TKandMit vs The Flatwoods Monster - Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament
Cover tk vs flats.png The flatwoods monster vs tkandmit.png Thumbnail flats vs tk.png Welcome one and all. It's a rap battle. Flatwoods vs TKandMit for the tourney, battle of sorta-horrorish related people who are taking forever to do matchups Wonder requested or something like that. Hope you enjoy. Are you tired of seeing blogs from me yet? The Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OFFICIAL WIKI TOURNEY THING... VS BEGIN! Beat 'Flatwoods Monster:' Tag your triggers! Tumorous Tiny Timmy finally turned off his Twitter, But Who’s gonna save you when you bicker with the wiki’s Jack the Ripper? A wigger spin-off of Tigger thinks he’s a match for this heavy hitter, But now he wants to see which figure spits sicker? - Time to deliver. Hide behind your screen! You’re the biggest Drama queen at seventeen, You’re not creative, KerMit! You best believe it's not easy being Green! You can’t even Scribble as good as I Scratch when I Smash a Brawl like Scraw ‘Cause we’ve had no beef for this long - Apparently, you’ve been eating it all 'TKandMit:' LE, don’t flatter me, Flatty, for I wood flatten you, clearly. You’re not Creepy, it’s not a good idea in theory, trying to put fear in me: Your queerish series isn’t eerie, it merely makes me dreary. Hear me when I say this, I’m weary of writing lyrics for you, deary. See, I’m the better emcee, that’s why you always crawl back to me; “TK, please be Puft! Alex! Dex! And HP!” Well, how about you write for me? Here’s a verse for you, yours was worse enough that Legion had to fill in, Don’t verse this iller emperor; I’m killin’ you AND this beat when I’m the Villain! 'Flatwoods Monster:' There’s Nothing Left To Prove and yet you’re still trying to burn me So now the foundation you stand on’s gonna fall through faster than your tourneys Top dog cleansing blogs of frogs who try to mess with a God Remove this fraud who’s going south faster than his chances of being mod You’re beneath slow. Me tho, I seeth pros that peeps want to read, bro. Meanwhile, your penile freestyles are worse than your alter egos This lame faux is the same show you’d expect from a potato’s gay jokes The biggest flop in rap-game flows since the disbanding of T-KO 'TKandMit:' Newsflash! There’s a new Smash! I’m the new Ash that you summoned! What’s a hip-hop percussionist and a muppet got in common? Here We Comin’. This poet knows that when he goes toe to toe with a horrorshow, That he can’t hold his own, but blows his load on anger at homophobes How do you expect to spit supernovah if you can’t sip cans of soda? Ask anyone; who’d lose a war of Marshall arts; ProbablyNoah. I know you’re a whack hypochondriac, so why battle Kelly’s rap? Home school? Must be that. You’re just an antisocial rat who looks up [http://fourstars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TKandMit/I%27m_making_an_album Psycho Paths]! Outro Who won? Matilda Carrie Category:Blog posts